Joker's Revision
by Superdrama11
Summary: I was content with my job, my family, my friends...just my life in general. So why am I here? Living three lifetimes as a sarcastic butler to a half-dragon prince and an aquatic princess? God I hope I can make it out alive...and I have to work hard to make sure both my comrades and my enemies live...Why did I decide to do that? Oh yeah, because I like these people.
1. Joker

**Fire Emblem: Fates is coming out soon and I am excited as hell! I had this fanfic idea involving the game so I decided to write the first chapter done.**

 **Warning! If you dislike self-inserts, don't read this fic.**

* * *

 **Joker**

* * *

I was content with my life, I can tell you that much.

I wasn't kidding. I was completely content with the life I had. I had a job that paid me with more then enough money to support myself.

I had friends I trusted and would gladly confide to.

I had a loving family with my parents, my brother, my sister, the in-laws, and my nephew and niece.

Sure, my love life wasn't strong, but I blame that as to my constant studying to get that high paying job. I was working on it at the very least.

The only bizarre thing about me? My perfect memory.

Don't get any ideas. It's not as great as it sounds. Sure it made tests a whole lot easier, but I can't instantly think of everything. I still struggled in school and quick thinking wasn't something I was adept at. God did I hate English class.

Not to mention the horrible memory of seeing my father give grandma a bath, the scars will never heal.

I had a ton of interests. One of my favorite hobbies was listening to and playing music. Yes, pop music. Laugh it up, but I always listened to any song on the radio, good or bad. I even entertained the idea of being a musician but dismissed it when I thought how hard it was. Though I did bring into myself to learn how to play a piano.

I even memorized all the songs I ever heard on the piano…yeah; I like pop music a lot.

I was of course, a fan of Japanese media. Anime and games primarily…though I tended to read Manga first as opposed to watching the shows.

One of my favorite games was the Fire Emblem series. I was hooked into the series by Awakening, and became a fan.

Not enough to play the past games mind you, but enough to play any future ones. Fates was always a favorite of mine. God was the wait for it to come out agonizing.

In any case, I liked my life. I wasn't delusional enough to wish for excitement. I seen lots of stories and in turns the sufferings the characters go through. I can go without that in my normal life.

All in all, there wasn't anything I really minded…so why did this happen?

Why did I end up in that car crash?

Not me dieing in an unfortunate accident. That happens no matter what type of person you were. I could accept that I was just one of the unlucky ones.

But why am I here? In a dark void as a shining ball of light.

"Hello." A voice, neither male nor female, called out. "I see you are awake."

"Oh god." I groaned. "Don't tell me I'm in purgatory."

"Incorrect. You are something else entirely."

"What?"

"You are a mistake." The voice declared. Ouch. "You were supposed to be reincarnated into a new lifetime, but a glitch occurred."

"Oh no." I moaned listing a possible problem. "Don't tell me I'll remember my previous life!" I have a perfect memory. I'll remember every detail!

My family, my friends, everybody!

"That you will." The voice declared. "You must complete a task for your balance to be brought back."

"Lay it on me." I decided. I was just going with the flow here. I had no idea where things was going.

"Are you familiar with the story of Fates? You shall live that life"

"Excuse me?"

Then I realized what will happen.

I will live the story of Fire Emblem Fates.

I let out a long laugh and felt a surge of relief. "This is easy! I'll just play 'Revelation' and I'll go through the script."

"It's not that simple…"

"And why not?" Picking the third route was the way to go if I wanted to save all the characters…okay, some died, but I can work around that.

"You must experience three lifetimes."

"Say what?"

"Each lifetime must be lived…" The voice stated. "That's the only way to bring the balance. One you shall follow when this Corrin accept his birthright, another you help him with conquest, and the third is the path where he reveals the true evil in the scenario."

Birthright, Conquest, and Revelations. The three paths of the games. Obviously if I had to choose I would pick Revelation since that has the least casualties for both sides. Both Birthright and Conquest ended up with a lot of casualties for the opposite sides. But then I realized what he just said…about following Corrin.

"Wait! I'm not going to be Corrin?"

"No. You lack the proper personality to play that particular role." The voice declared. "You lack his empathy, and his drive. You are too apathetic."

I should be disappointed and insulted that I was shafted for the main role due to being a bit of a dick, but all I felt was complete relief. I saw what happens to Corrin and was I glad that I'm not taking part in that. Although, turning into a dragon might have been pretty cool.

"Well which lucky character am I playing?" I asked. "Or am I a new one?"

"No. You shall play the role of the butler."

"The butler…" Jakob? I'm going to be Jakob? The sarcastic butler who was a prick to everyone not named Corrin? Well except maybe Azura, the royals, and his spouse.

"I think I can work with that." Though how much influence he had is what I need to research first.

"If you like." The voice stated. "You may retain knowledge of one thing. Consider it an apology for the daunting task you have been given."

"I have a perfect memory." I pointed out. "I already remembered the story, the character, supports, heck I even memorized the maps!" Might have to write that down.

"True and that will come in handy, but that's the story. Is there anything else you want to remember in your new life? Call it a blessing, but I can give you access to something you can't in this lifetime"

This world was a medieval world.

That means no music...

* * *

 _"…And maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away!"_ And the sung words were coupled with a riff of the piano notes. The piano was in some sort of music room filled with instruments and seats.

The people in the room all clapped. They consisted of the Nohrian royals, Gunter, and Felicia. They were all gathered around the piano in chairs, some listening, other humming along.

"I see what you mean Corrin." Camilla commented with a smile. "Jakob is a truly talented musician."

Corrin nodded happily in agreement. "He has been like this ever since we were kids." Ah yes, I was playing one of Beethoven's symphony and he walked in on me. That was the first time we ever met.

Elise jumped up and down. "Play it again! That music sounded so good!"

Leo rolled his eyes, but he had a smile. "Give Jakob a break Elise. He's been playing and singing at the same time"

"Yes." I answered with a tired smile. "Let my poor fingers and throat rest."

Xander nodded. "In any case, thank you for the performance Jakob."

"Well you are the princes and princesses of Nohr." I bluntly pointed out. "I couldn't really just say no."

The eldest prince slightly cringed at that. "Er…you have a point. But that song, what was it called?"

"'Dream On'." I declared. "I heard it once when I was younger from a group of traveling musicians."

"Ooh, what were they called?" Felicia asked excitedly.

"Aerosmith." I declared with a straight face.

"You had been playing that to Corrin for how long?" Gunter questioned with a smile. Of course he had an idea but…

"Ever since I was a child Gunter." Corrin answered with a large smile. "He had plenty of songs; 'Dream On' was just my favorite."

Leo whistled. "That long? You must have been some sort of musical genius." Oh if only he knew.

"Well I do have a perfect memory…"

Camilla hummed. "True. In any case, what brought this on? This is the first time you ever actually gathered us for some sort of concert"

"Oh nothing…I was just in a mood." I lied.

Rather, I heard the news.

Next week this story will begin. Corrin will head out to the outside world for the first time in his life and caused the whirlwind of events that would lead to the path of Birthright, Conquest, or Revelation.

This was the last concert I wanted to have.

What were my goals in Revelation? Just follow the script. Corrin can handle the rest.

In Birthright and Conquest…?

Save the lives of the opposite sides and making sure my comrades lived.

Idealistic? Yup.

Foolish? Definitely.

Possible? I had more then two decades to prepare. I have to make it possible.

Why? Well let me put it this way.

You read a story and you get invested in the characters. You feel saddened when the character dies. And here is a chance to make things better.

I don't want them to die. Plain and simple.

Oh yeah, and I'm going to have to fix the issue with kids.

Dear god, do I miss my old life.

Why am I the butler? Why do I have to live this lifestyle of following a half-dragon prince and an aquatic princess?

Who knows, I'm just someone who wants to avoid the death of both my allies and my enemies.

God there is something wrong with me.

Let's hope I can make it.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter where I'll try to be light on spoilers. I'll actually update it when I'm good as done with the game. The next chapter will focus primarily on Jakob/SI growing up in Nohr.**

 **I decided to work on an oc self-insert on a character that wasn't a main. So I looked up the neutral units and saw Jakob is a character that the Avatar knew and interacted with their entire life…and male.**

 **So watch as the Butler try to both follow the script of the story while making his own revisions. (Warning! Expect a lot of script motif)**

 **By the way, the pairing? He has a different wife for each path so that will be fun.**

 **How am I following each path at the same time? Well just wait for the story to be updated…oh and Corrin is male so instead of romance, it's a hardcore bromance!**

 **Oh and expect some references to pop music. The eidetic memory was simply to allow him to retain knowledge of music…and to hammer in just how much he hates the fact that he lost his old life. He is not super genius level with it though. And the game maps don't translate well in real life.**

 **Also, people who discovered his secrets won't be very happy with him for keeping the future out of their knowledge and letting certain characters die. But that is for later.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Song Referenced: 'Dream On' By Aerosmith.**


	2. Birth

**Let's get it started! I think I should do the beginning as short little snippets. When I get to the actual game is when I'll do longer chapters. Also…SPOILERS!**

 **Also, some people noticed I also put up another SI fanfic called 'Tale of Two Saviors'. I wanted to get the idea out of my head, and people have shown support.**

 **But I can't really bring myself to properly write that fic. This one I can. Maybe someone who think they can pull off the whole, two souls in one body, can do it right.**

 **I'm thinking of making this fic a full on story, and 'Tale of Two Saviors' More like a drabble of different themes.**

 **Ah, well. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Birth**

* * *

Let's not get ahead of ourselves though. How did everything begin?

Inside my mother's womb, like every baby.

Thankfully, the situation was just blurry enough for me not to remember every detail. During that nine month period, all I could do was dream.

Dream about the choices Corrin will make.

Dream about the consequences of his actions and his treatment by his siblings on both sides.

Dream about all the characters that died on each route, especially the sight of Azura literally evaporating into mist.

When you have a perfect memory, the sight of seeing people die will stick to you.

Yeah…it wasn't a particularly happy time for me. But I was bored and could do nothing but dream until my nine months were up. In that time I managed to remember every supports that I have managed to unlock, and all the key details that character had.

I remember the evil plans of the villain, and what I had to do on each route. On working around all the curses and finding the loopholes that will make sure people live.

To timing each and every movement that it allows me to concede to the game's script while at the same time making some changes.

And let me tell you, I remember every single detail of my birth perfectly.

And by dear god, it was one of the worst experiences I have ever felt. Being born was legitimately worse then dying! And this was a guy who had the misfortune to experience both!

Imagine being forced into a small hole, head first, and it constricts around you as it slowly pushed you out. You are completely wet, and were just in the dark for a few months. Imagine the shock of seeing someone turn on the light during night and multiply that by ten!

Yeah, I was crying due to both the pain and the harshness of the light.

"Got a pair of lungs…" A feminine voice commented. Probably the nursemaid.

"Well at least he's healthy".

And unfortunately…coherent. Somebody turn off the damn light!

* * *

Now if anyone read the supports of the Fire Emblem: Fates cast, obviously they reveal plenty of details about the characters.

Like why Saizo has a scar on his eye, Arthur's reason for being a hero, why Oboro hates Nohrian, Why Peri is such a bloodthirsty psychopath, Laslow, Selena, and Odin's real name…

I of course, remember them all, as well as a couple of other details. Details that will make them hold me at knife-point and demand how I managed to find out such important details.

And why Jakob was working for Corrin in the first place.

It was because his parents were two assholes who married for purely aesthetic and political reasons. They didn't even love the kid that came out of it. Which made them really a pair of dicks.

Parents love their offspring. It is such a universal trait among living being, it is something that is so inherent that the concept of someone not giving a damn about their kid is very abhorrent.

Indeed. My father's name was Sebastian and my mother's name was Victoria. We were of the family house of I don't really give a damn. And those two were ice cold in terms of their personality.

My father Sebastian looked identical to Jakob, except with dark hair, no ponytail, and a trimmed beard. My mother was a beautiful woman with long grey hair, and they both had the look of someone who looked down at other people. Strong, but prideful in the worst way possible.

My family was very wealthy, with our house being essentially a giant mansion. With all the butlers and maids to go along with it.

My parents were apparently of noble birth in Nohr, and had the influence and intelligent to back it up. This left them constantly busy as well with something as simple as gala to business meetings with other households.

Suffice to say, I barely interacted with the two. My father and mother were constantly working without any regards to their son. They didn't have much of a motivation to ask how their kid is doing besides 'Not-Dead'.

So obviously, I had a wet nurse. Honestly I just pretended I was just sipping on a bottle, because dear god will I be scarred if I didn't. And she ended up being transferred after my time for the breasts was up. Shame. I would have known what has happened to her.

But that was it. Even as a baby who barely interacted with these people, I still saw the cold glares my parents send their way to one another. Whenever they look at me at the rare moments where they are around, they don't have the slightest bit of love to show me. It was actually kinda baffling that these two people would procreate if they didn't care about their kid.

By all accounts I should be more upset, but in all honesty, it was actually kinda relieving.

I was thinking about how to treat my new parents while still having memories of my old ones…thankfully, they are a bunch of ass wipes. I could love my past life parents in peace while not feeling guilty about Jakob's.

Of course, that made me miss them even more, but what can one do about it?

Growing up I scour through every single picture book I could find. I was relieved to see that this world still had English as the dominant language. I mean, my memory skills would still let me remember, but it would be tiring nonetheless.

This is how I was able to read books the moment I could walk and pick one up.

Truth be told, I kept my adult intelligence a secret from the various butlers and maids who took it upon themselves to take care of me. My parents were hardly around to truly give an effort in keeping the secret around them.

I had plenty of tutors who thought me the subjects of Nohr.

Well math and science was pretty easy to study, almost simplistic. Giving that this world takes place in some sort of medieval times that should be expected. Not to mention, healing and flying mounts made some areas of studies not as needed to the common folks.

I learned the mythos surrounding Nohr and its history written by those who remember. It's a long history filled with wars for many centuries. Hoshido especially was a massive rival. It was all sorts of fascinating for me, especially compared to the history I'm used to.

Nohr was not a benevolent nation. The games told me that, and the history books only added fuel to the fire. However: Nohrian are bitter by the fact that there constant poor conditions.

Hoshido and Nohr are two sides of the same coin. The fact that Hoshido is such a great place to live in was also why Nohr can be a hellhole sometimes.

Honestly, it kinda pissed me off.

But I'm getting off course…

My tutors described as a boy bright for my age. I had to constantly dumb down how much I was actually learning as to not arouse suspicion. I didn't need to stand out because I needed to get to Castle Krakenberg.

The maids and butlers were all polite, but they were also rather distant. I guess not getting too close is a part of the job description. Good I guess. It would have made things awkward in the long run.

I was thankful to retain my music skills. Not to brag, but I can play some decent piano. Like most rich family, we have a piano in the ballroom. I spent a lot of time not only studying but also playing some tunes to help me calm down.

Too bad I was too short to reach the piano's pedal.

That's what it was like for the first ten years of my new life. I studied, attended balls, learned poise, play my piano in secret, catch a glimpse of my busy parents every now and then…

Oh yeah, those two.

My father and mother once caught up in a bad argument. I didn't hear any of it, but something told me I was better for it. Probably something about the rumor of an affair this mom had.

They eventually decided to annual their marriage to one another and live separately from now on.

And where did that left little old me?

I had two unloving parents. Do the math.

In any case, after their divorce, I was unlucky enough to be given away. Nobody wanted me, both families not wanting to deal with a sniveling brat. I will say this; everybody in this family is a jerk. Heck, Jakob himself, while better then his family, was also a jerk. I guess it must be genetics.

This is how I found myself working at the Nohrian royal castle as one of their servants.

* * *

Castle Krakenburg. What more do I have to say? It was just as dark, gloomy, and rigid as the game made it out to be.

And where does the lightning come from?

The game graphics does not do it justice, because I can literally feel the power and evil in the air. It was even grander in scale once it is in front of you.

Is it because I am aware of the evil here? Of the dark secrets hidden in this place?

I was currently lined up with some other servant boy who looked fearfully around. I was just standing up straight, awaiting my fate. I know what it was.

In walked in a familiar looking man, one who was hardened by age but not unkind to the eyes.

He smiled at us and said. "I am Gunter. I am one of the staff members in charge of training new recruits."

When he looked at me, I saw a glimpse of sympathy. I guess he knows about my current situation. Yeah , if I was just a normal boy it would suck, but thankfully I wasn't.

"You boy." He pointed at me. "Since this is your first day on the job, I'll be nice and give you a nice easy job. Just scrub the floors…" He topped it all off with a brush.

I merely sighed at him. "Thank you sir…where do you want me to scrub?"

He pointed at the very large floor we were standing on. I merely sighed and got to work. I can practically feel the chuckles of my fellow servant boys. Until they themselves got some tedious task.

I heard the kid who got toilet duty almost cried. Not that I blame him.

Jakob stated in his supports that being raised as a noble made chores a burden on him, thankfully I had an entire lifetime of experience from my past life.

Granted, like most people, I hated doing chores, but I developed an ability to do a passable job nonetheless. Just scrub, take away the obvious, and hope the supervisor doesn't notice the small spots.

Rinse, lather, and repeat.

* * *

"You're doing a surprisingly good job." Gunter commented me while I was sweeping the halls.

I gave him a deadpan glare. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I expected a former noble born to have a bit more trouble dirtying his hands." Gunter pointed out, and it was a logical conclusion to make, especially for someone as young as me.

"It's not that complex. Just take this thing and sweep."

"You be surprised." Gunter smirked. "I'm happy to see you adjusting well."

"Well my parents were two big dastards." I bluntly stated. "They weren't there for me growing up, I hardly care that they aren't here. The only thing I missed was the food and the library." And the comfy bed, but that would just be whiny.

Gunter actually looked a little bothered by that statement. I think I just revealed to him that I wasn't like the average ten year old. He didn't expect a kid to sound so…cynically adult.

"Well I can grant you access to the library here." He reasoned. And given that it was the royal library...

I felt a slight smile at that. "I think I would like that."

* * *

I did some digging around to Gunter to see exactly who qualify as a Nohrian royal.

There was the four prince and princesses and King Garon. News of the concubines' recent death happened lately.

I sighed in relief. Glad I avoided that mess. I did not want to see the reactions of the Nohrian's to getting their other half-siblings killed.

Which is the primary reason they are so protective of each other in the first place. Guess why they went mad the moment Corrin got kidnapped.

In any case, I believe it was about this time that Garon was replaced by a fake and bringing over our main protagonist Corrin.

I knew this because I heard news that the blue haired princess Azura got kidnapped. Probably by Shura if I remember correctly.

…Is it weird that I just said that and not that surprised by it?

Eh probably will be a constant thing. I don't see Felicia or Flora anywhere so I'm guessing they didn't get hired/enslaved yet.

* * *

I met Corrin through music.

I was done for the day with my chores. When Gunter found out that I could do a competent job with them, he assigned harder, but not undoable, ones to me.

He took it upon himself to teach me the art of being a butler. Let me tell you, aiding your master every need is not as easy as some people made it out to be. Constantly timing your body to wake up before them, serving any food they desire, always be on hand whenever they call…

But I didn't really have any trouble waking up at the right time. Especially not with my nightmares…

Uh, that is irrelevant at the moment. Lets go back to complaining about being a butler.

This better be worth it in the long run. I didn't become Gunter's top student in the art of butlering for nothing!

The restrooms…living in a world that doesn't have particularly advanced plumbing is one of the worst aspects of reincarnation.

Heck it gotten to the point where doing regular chores such as dusting the floor is a blessing in disguise.

In any case, I was done with just scrubbing the Nohrian ballroom. It was styled with gothic painting and decoration. A large chandelier hanged in the middle of the ceiling with the paining of Corrin's father. There were a couple of instruments on some sort of stage ranging from violins to a grand piano.

The piano looked so tempting…I didn't get to play anything ever since I been given away to live in Castle Krakenburg.

And I decided to see if I kept any skills from my old life. And thankfully I did. I doubt I would have relearned it as aptly as I did in my old one. Especially without the finance needed for a teacher. I started off with one of the most famous song in a certain artist's discography: Ode to Joy.

My musical teacher forced us to learn one of the great artist's symphonies on the piano as a graduation project, thankfully having a perfect memory made the notes easier, and this lifetime slender finger also helped out a lot.

"That's a nice song." A voice stated. It sounded to be about the age of a young child. Probably in the 4-6 range.

I turned to see a little boy who matches that age. With messy white hair, pointy ears, and piercing red eyes. He was wearing a small shirt and short as he gave me a nervous smile.

I grinned to myself. 'Here's the protagonist of this little story'.

"It was created by a great musician." I answered while I continued to play. "His name was Ludwig Van Beethoven."

"Oh? I never heard of him." Corrin noted, watching my fingers play intensely.

"Most people of this world hadn't. He is dead now so that will likely be a constant thing." The fact that he came from another world will never reach anybody's ear.

He hummed at that merely bopping his head along as I played the bridge of the song.

"My name is Corrin." He stated shyly "What's yours?" Oh he looked so innocent. Little does he know of the horrible things that will happen to him. Oh how he'll be the cause of his mother's death. His family separation. All sorts of awful thing.

Wow…I really sounded like a douche there.

"And I am Jakob." I stated with a small smile, suppressing my memory of being a cruel jerkass. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Okay…" and Corrin sat right next to me on the piano. Our small legs dangling out of the chair. God, I wish I could grow up already…wait…do I have to do puberty again? Oh dear god no! I hated it! The hormones…

"So what type of song would you like to hear? I do consider myself to be a halfway competent singer. Sad? Angry? Happy?" I tried to distract myself from the painful experience of growing up AGAIN!

"Happy please." Corrin stated. He looked a little depressed. Guess his current situation is bringing him more down then I thought. I think he's still wondering why daddy locks him up for so long.

Didn't Gunter once state that Corrin connected to Jakob due to seeing someone as lonely as him. No wonder Jakob was so devoted to him…well I won't be. Doesn't me I won't make sure that this kid gets far.

I chuckled at that and played a familiar riff. A particular song that everyone probably memorized by now.

 _"Because I'm happy clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_ …"

Yes 'Happy'. Sue me. Hate it? Well boo hoo I like it. It's one of the few songs I can really play without arousing too much suspicion. My memory discography has R&B songs that are a bit too racy for me to release just yet, or are rap songs that no one will get. I can practically feel prudish nobles fainting at hearing rapid-fire cursing.

Corrin hummed along with the music, bopping his head up and down. He even started singing along with the music. It's not like the lyrics were that difficult to memorize.

"… _Like that's what you wanna do_!"

I heard a clap from behind me, we both turned to see a very amused Gunter giving us a knowing smile.

"Well done Jakob. It was nice of you to keep Prince Corrin company. But he needs to go. His father is calling him." He declared.

Corrin pouted a little bit, but he nodded and exited the room.

"Thank you Jakob!" He called out to me as he went to his 'fake' father. I sure as hell knew he was not looking forward to it.

Gunter turned to me with a questioning glance. "Jakob…you aren't an ordinary child are you?"

I smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"You are far too knowing and capable. The way you act is completely controlled. Jakob. Even that song you played shows more skills then I expected…you know far more then you let on."

"I know a lot of things." I answered, pulling off my best 'mysterious' look. It looked kinda ridiculous on the face of a little kid.

"Do you mean any harm?" Gunter decided to bluntly ask.

"Not to you or to Corrin or to anyone else." Heck, not even Garon. He's already dead.

"One day you will have to tell me the truth." Gunter pointed out, giving me a hard look.

"Of course. Just promise you will keep this a secret from Garon." I did not want him to know there was practically a seer at his home. God knows what he'll do with that type of foresight.

"You have my word."

I felt a certain lightheadness came to me when Gunter departed. Could I trust Gunter? I know he loved Corrin a lot and would do anything for his sake. Can I tell him what will happen in the future? Heck, I might be able to prevent his death!

In any case, having someone around to help will be very beneficial.

* * *

 **I think this is a fair starting point. As you can see, the SI made friends with Corrin and aroused Gunter's suspicions. Yes, he is one of the secret keeper and ally.**

 **If the SI seems a little blasé, well that's the type of person he is. He knows what he has gotten into; he's just waiting for things to play out.**

 **His blasé attitude will come into play when I start writing from other people POV.**

 **Trust me; he will be put through a lot of stress. And his feelings over his entire situation will be revealed.**

 **Song Referenced:**

 **'Ode to Joy' by Beethoven.**

 **'Happy'' by Pharrell.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Father…" Corrin nervously asked.

"What is it Corrin?" King Garon gruffly answered. His stolid form sitting peacefully on his mighty throne.

"You once said that I can have my own butler. Can I pick him out?" Yes Garon did, in a rare moment of kindness, allowed him to have his own butler.

"Is it that Jakob boy Gunter mentioned? You and he are said to be quite close." Garon noted with an apathetic expression.

"Is it wrong?" Corrin asked, slightly nervous. He didn't want

"No." Garon decided. "Your siblings can't be the only one who look after you."

'Besides: What can a little boy do?' Garon wondered to himself.

* * *

"The personal butler to one of the prince!" One of the cabin boys stated in shock. "Hell, you already got the big shot!"

'Oh crap'. I noted, already?

And that's how I became the personal butler to the prince. Well that was easy enough.


End file.
